1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine or vending service facility that receives communication for dispensing operations.
2. Background Information
There have been vending machines and systems that do not require the installation or use of card reading units for the dispensing of products. Vending machines may be operated by depositing coins or paper currency within the machine to receive a product. One system that does not require the installation or use of card reading units for dispensing fuel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,141 to Jensen. The patent to Jensen shows a system that has aspects activated by wireless signals transmitted from a mobile telephone. Another system that relates to the purchase of a product from an automatic vending machine by using a cellular telephone is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,309 to Whigham. While the Jensen and Whigham systems may have useful features, there is room for improvement.